Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a well-known deposition technique in the semiconductor industry. ALD employs a precursor and a reactive gas to from an ALD layer on a substrate in a chamber. The deposited ALD layer typically suffers from degraded step coverage capability and conformity in high aspect ratio (AR) structures or devices of advanced technology.